


【all叶】听说这群人去泡了温泉（加强版）

by Amile



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amile/pseuds/Amile





	【all叶】听说这群人去泡了温泉（加强版）

国家队在去苏黎世前老冯给安排了一次泡澡让他们放松放松。

到现在，这群男人已经向叶修表明了心意，有这么个拉近距离的机会他们怎么会不珍惜？！

于是男人们向主席表示他们已经物色好了泡温泉的地，就不用去主席安排的那个五星温泉店了，只要他倒时候依然公费报销就行了。这主席一看，不仅便宜了还应了他们心意，他自然同意了。

而男人们物色好的地正是一个似于情趣酒店一类的情趣温泉店。（苏沐橙、楚云秀:然而我们占不着便宜并且还不能去五星温泉点很来气(＾_＾)）

姑娘们也是知道男人们之前发生了什么事，在男女分区前看着叶修好分钟，最后只是语重心长的说了句“加油吧......”

叶修作为荣耀教科书以及战术大师之首怎么会不明白这群男人想着什么吗？前段时间听了他们的表白，本来他就挺喜欢他们再一经这段时间的发酵他心里是完全接受他们的，只是他还是有些害羞不知道怎么表达。毕竟他再怎么不要脸也是个母胎单身。

 

各自带着微妙的心情，他们进了男宾区。这家店也像大多数温泉店一样，储物柜号码钥匙随机给，因此免不了他们十几个男人有几个不怎么挨着叶修或是更过分地相隔甚远。

 

许是命运的安排，叶修随机拿到的号码牌是一号，进门一个拐弯便是，而万年老二张佳乐也也延续了这一头衔，拿到一二号，但是却也是挨着叶修最近的，也算是幸运E转运了啊！

 

相比起来剩下的众人都离叶修有一段距离，或近或远，他们走到自己的储物柜面前，眼神朝着叶修那里比着距离，找到一个最好的位置，既离储物柜不远不明显又能看见换衣服的叶修。

 

只是也有比较惨的，例如我们的枪王大大周泽楷，离叶修不算最远但却完全看不见叶修，视线全被一排排的储物柜挡住了，于是行动派的他当即决定迅速脱衣服直接走到叶修面前去看他。

 

小周脱完衣服走离自己的储物柜，视线刚接触到叶修时叶修已经拖去上衣在脱裤子，周围那一圈人都楞楞地停下手中的动作完全忘记伪装，直勾勾地盯着叶修看。

 

叶修皮肤很好，在灯光的照射下的背部微微反光，同时光滑的两肩不知为何不若他们这群男人一样，是微微发红的。他的一条腿刚从裤子中褪出，因为常年不见光白嫩晃眼，并且因此更显得他膝盖如两肩一般发红。

 

从侧边来的周泽楷看着叶修完美的侧颜。他因为刚刚脱上衣无意掀起的头发微微凌乱，他黑却不算太粗的眉毛，他时不时扑闪的眼镜，他微微颤动的睫毛，还有少有不上扬的嘴角，显出另一番风味。

 

“啊，小周好了啊？”叶修微微偏头便从余光中看到从左边来的周泽楷，原本还没有表情立刻变得笑盈盈，这一笑一声也融化了那群冰冻了似的看着叶修的男人们，终于回过神来重新动起来，当然眼神依旧没有离开这个男人。

 

周泽楷向叶修点了点头，又向他走进了点，周围似乎都带着开心花花的背景。此时的周泽楷只裹了一普通小毛巾遮住自己最隐蔽的部位，因为常年锻炼而拥有的八块腹肌以及健壮的双臂双腿与他的脸完美契合，平心而论其实这样裸着的周泽楷才是颜值巅峰。

 

叶修加快了速度，周围那群男人也三两下脱了个干净，一人都只裹了条小毛巾，往水池那里走。张佳乐跟着叶修走在最后面，他摸了摸自己鼻子下面，再三确定下边没有液体流出，他不止一次这样确认了，向前追溯从叶修脱上衣开始他就觉得鼻子有点热热的。叶修光滑的腰，白花花的两胸，粉嫩的乳/头，张佳乐只要微微侧头或是从余光里便能看到，那个迷了他心窍的男人的身体。

 

叶修被夹在这群男人中间往前走，他周围的人若有若无的接触到他的肩膀、胳膊、大腿，在刚刚碰到后又快速离开，触电一般，叶修心下了然，不躲不闪。

 

叶修左右瞟了瞟这群男人，他们因为各种原因每天健身房跑，练出了没有八块也有六块或四块腹肌，而他只有白花花的小肚皮，他捏了捏肚子上其实没有多少的肉，虽然他不锻炼但因为胃的一些问题不会吃多少东西因此也长不了肉，嘟了嘟嘴。这群男人的眼神从来没有离开过他自然没有错过他这个可爱地小动作，但同时他们也知道叶修的情况，自从胃出了毛病他的体重就不断下降，到现在完全不锻炼却也是瘦出了一种身材，着实让他们心疼。

 

入池前要先用热水冲洗全身，男人们心有灵犀一般一齐慢下脚步，叶修走在了最前面，直线进了一个冲洗的小隔间。他不知在思考着什么，脸上没有表情，双眼泛着丝丝水雾，没有注意到这群男人的行动。他打开莲蓬头，热水洒出，他撤去最后一层遮挡，全裸的身体终于展现在了这群男人眼前。他抬起头，脸对着莲蓬头闭上双眼，胳膊抬起撩起了额前的刘海，好看的眉毛暴露出来因为热量些许不适微微皱起。雾气生起包裹住了他纤细的身体，在热水和暖黄色灯光的双重作用下他的皮肤显得更加白皙剔透，手腕脚踝的青筋清清楚楚地显露，肩头膝盖脚跟的红更加明显，乳/头也更加粉红诱人，他啊，在这时美得不像话，仿佛下凡的仙人在这雾气之中，让人觉得不食人间烟火，想靠近却又无法靠近。

 

终于鼻子热的不再只是张佳乐，看呆的他们终于都被这鼻子热唤回了神智，将手指抵在鼻下，低下头红着脸，在内心告诫着自己要冷静下来，然后个个慌乱地钻进冲洗的小隔间里，就像是怕被仙人看穿自己慌乱的凡人。

 

冲好的叶修悠悠走向水池，两三步跨进去，长吁一声。见状众人也纷纷关上莲蓬头，接二连三进了水池。机会主义心黄少天还是一下子抢到了叶修旁边的位置，乘先动起嘴来，发挥出他的长处跟叶修一刻不停地说话，叶修心情好，带着笑一边划着水一边应着黄少天。

 

池子里有一设施做成S形供客人躺在上面，一躺上去变会有源源不断的高压水柱发在你的背上起到按摩的效果。叶修划着划着便划到它周围，双手抓住栏杆躺了上去，黄少天跟着他，洼里哇啦依旧在讲，也躺上了设施，挨着叶修。叶修在一旁听着黄少天讲话，一边跟这高压水柱作斗争，水柱压力太大几乎要把他冲走，他死死地抓着栏杆，因为冲到腰部痒痒的却又要忍紧闭着双眼皱着眉。因为手一不小心没抓稳身子一侧，水柱很不听话地冲向了这个男人的两股之前，“嗯~”地一声从他口中溢出，男人们听得一清二楚，瞪大了眼睛看着他，黄少天的说话声话也戛然而止，众人脑内的臆想不可避免的飞速发展起来。

 

不行！不行！！不行！！！

 

下体微微有了点反应，有着要立起的趋势，但是这群男人还是有些担心叶修还没有完全接受，一下子那么突兀给他留不好的印象就遭了。想到心上人可能会一时无法接受，他们才冷静下来，压下了心中邪恶的念想。

 

“怎么？”缓过来的叶修戏谑地看着他们，有意带着这样的口吻说话，似是勾引。看着面前男人们通红的脸就知道他们心里存着些什么邪恶的想法。

 

经他这么一说男人们脸更红了，支支吾吾几句没什么，然后转过头故作冷地重新进行起之前的话题。

看着面前这群害羞的年轻人叶修突然玩心大起，勾引他们！毕竟爱情这种东西是需要双方都付出的，他又作为年长者也要更担些责任（尽管如此你也是个受）。

 

“领队，要来搓背吗？”脏心杰很快回过神来乘机想了招，从机会主义者黄少天身边拉走叶修。对于叶修，这真是个好机会，应了声。黄少天不甘，一看叶修就这么跟着张新杰走了他也屁颠屁颠跟着出了水池。

 

这里有专门的搓澡区以及万全的设施，当然也有专门搓澡的人，但既然张新杰都把叶修喊过来又怎会不亲自上场帮叶修搓背呢？这可是亲密接触的好机会。

 

叶修听话地趴在了专门搓背的软垫上，张新杰也拿过了全新的搓布，见他们准备万全黄少天也不好再发作不让他们搓，只好一边用一旁的移动莲蓬头假作冲洗一边跟叶修说话。

 

张新杰已经戴好了搓布，看着叶修光滑的后背纠结了几秒，深吸一口气终于触碰了叶修的后背。张新杰作为一个孝顺的孩子常陪长辈，也因为总帮爷爷搓背有一手好技能，因此他也才会邀请叶修，来帮他搓背。

 

叶修就像花蜜，只是在那就能吸引到无数的蜜蜂。那群男人们看见叶修被带去搓背也纷纷若有若无地靠近那里，准备好把握住下一个接近的机会。

 

搓背需要力道，张新杰的手拂过的地方都留下了红色的印记，在叶修雪白的背上显得格外刺眼，但却又增添了色气，美妙至极，张新杰一不小心没控制好力度下重了手。

 

“嗯~疼...你轻点......”叶修魅惑的声音响起，带着让人意犹未尽的尾音，因为脸架在这特制软垫的通气洞里喉咙微微压着软垫，让他说出来的声音格外诱人，好像真正床事上发出的呻吟，天知道他是不是故意的。

 

“靠......”孙翔捂着脸，他终于没有再忍住，下体的小兄弟高高地抬起了头。

 

听见声音的叶修从洞里抬起了头，孙翔离他不远，他一转头便看了个一清二楚，微微一愣，然后唇角之勾调笑道:“翔哥活大器好啊！”

 

叶修此时一臂支起，上半身微侧，现在他后面自己右边的男人们将他的乳/头翘／臀一览无遗，他纤细的身材形成的优美的背部线条，自己粉红的肩头带上笑意盈盈的下垂眼，眼中层层水雾反射了灯光仿佛里面藏了星星。

 

于是在有了孙翔这一头例后其他人也不忍了，小兄弟们一个又一个抬起了头。

 

“嗯...？不是，怎么这还有传染的吗？”叶修一看，这真是都被他挑上火了，心里有些得意。一个翻身曲腿坐了起来，看着渐渐靠近的众人却不断的向后挪，讲真的他还是有些紧张。

 

既然他都清楚了那我们也不用藏了！

 

心底的小恶魔终于破壳而出，叶修还在后挪直到他的屁股挪进了软垫用来通气的洞里，男人们已经靠近，罪恶的小手也从下面摸到了他的屁股，他逃不掉了。

作为情趣温泉自然不会辜负情趣二字，随手便能拿来一些小玩意。离摆件最近的王杰希拿起乐一瓶日式润滑液，见到他这个举动的张新杰也拿起了一颗跳蛋，圆润的草莓形状的。

在这种时候，这群人的默契不知为何就高了起来。周泽楷绕到叶修身后托住他的双臂将他从洞里抱了出来，手也毫不避让地抚过叶修的双乳。孙翔，唐昊，方锐三人也迅速地将几个供人休息的气垫拼在了一起。一般温泉店本就不会有似是沙发一类供休息的设施，既然作为情趣温泉店，有这种设施一定是别走用处，比如现在搭起像床一样的摆件。因为是充气的一会操弄起来故意没有充满气的气垫也会随着人的摆动上下摆动。

周泽楷抱起叶修，肖时钦也来帮忙，托着叶修地屁股，一起将他放在了拼好的气垫床上。

王杰希拿着润滑液，直径走向面对叶修下体的地方，张新杰也紧随其后。张新杰扒开叶修地双腿，王杰希挤出一手润滑液，朝着叶修的后穴伸去，先是一根手指，然后两根、三根......

除了他，众人都紧盯着叶修，因为都是第一次他们多想品味此时叶修的表情。

如他们所愿，从被抬起叶修就明白之后会发生什么，此时感到后穴有外来物的入侵，蹙了眉，但是王杰希的手法很细致很温柔，一点一点地替他扩张，让他并没有感觉过多的不适甚至还渴望更深的进入。他的脸已经涨红不时有“嗯...嗯....”地呻吟声从齿缝溢出，看着他的众人下体又硬了一度。

喻文州将手握上了叶修的阴茎，上下套弄着，有时候也刻意停下，拨弄他的龟头。黄少天也抓住机会，俯身含住叶修一边的乳头，不断舔舐，吮吸，用牙齿轻咬着，手也不闲着，摸上他另一边地乳头，一会用两根手指夹住轻拉，一会绕着他的乳晕搓揉，玩的乳头红肿不堪。

后穴的扩张得差不多，张新杰拿着跳蛋，给它抹上一层润滑液，和王杰希一起把跳蛋插入了叶修的后穴，整颗吞入，叶修不禁惊叫一声，叫的放浪，勾人。张新杰拿起开关，拧开，跳蛋立刻发出嗡嗡的电流声，这是被精心设计过的，插进去后会随着震动慢慢朝深处滑去，直到瘙痒的穴心。

后穴的润滑液寻不到出口，被跳蛋搅的噗滋噗滋作响，混合著嗡嗡的电流声，以及男人暗哑的低吟声。

看着这一片光景的男人们的小兄弟越来越大、红肿。

喻文州深吸一口气，停下手上的动作，提出建议。周泽楷立刻上前，接应下喻文州的活。

“各位，公平起见，石头剪刀布，定个顺序。”

虽然他话讲的模糊，到众人都明白了，是指操叶修的顺序。

二话不说，几下子定出了顺序。张佳乐今天仿佛被幸运女神所眷顾，第二个上，虽然又是二但他这回却是真挺乐意。第一个是行动派周泽楷，而王杰希很不幸的得了最后。

肖时钦找来一锁精环给叶修套上，毕竟要经历这么多次，而且射多了对身体不好。

他们把叶修翻过来，让他保持撅起屁股的姿势，此时的叶修已经被身体里的跳蛋震得没有力气，任他们摆弄，刚才不知是谁把跳蛋调到最高档。

周泽楷扒到叶修的身后，取出他后穴里的跳蛋，提起他的小兄弟长驱而入。不得不说周泽楷是真的完美，不长得好，荣耀玩的好，就连阴茎也是又粗又长，插在后穴里让叶修好不快活。

还不等叶修再感受王杰希却提着他的小兄弟到了叶修面前，抬起他的脑袋对着他的嘴插了进去。

王杰希不亏是骚，他们刚才决定得顺序是后入的顺序，确实没有规定口交，所以也没有人阻止他，因为王杰希也是为他们打开了新思路。

于是叶修被一前一后操弄得直哼哼，想射，射不出，叫也叫不出，又难受却又有从未体验过的快感。

别的人也不闲着，不到自己的轮只管在叶修身上，脖子上，腿上留下深浅不一，形状不同的吻痕。

等到结束，每男人都操弄了叶修两次，一前一后，也以是深夜了。叶修瘫软着身子，嘴麻了，后穴也红的仿佛能滴血，他浑身没劲，被操弄得合不上腿也闭不上嘴，带着不知名的液体昏睡过去。


End file.
